prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC21
'What am I? '(私は何でしょう？ Watashi wa nanideshou?) is the 21st episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It centers about Gale and Aria. Plot Gale was reading a book about humans. He need to act as human as he could to fit in. But suddenly, he wondered about himself. Aria is an elf, Noir and Shiro are demons. Then, what is he? He must've an identity. Unlike humans, he never feel tired easily and he could understand things very quickly. But he also able to use magic like elves and demons, but his appearance is far from them. He began to study about kinds of races and their uniqueness. But nothing seemed to picture him. He even wonder about his existence. Just who or how gave him this small memory. Will he perish after The Core is restored? Bliss took advantage of his misery and pulled a fragment of him. Synopsis Gale always observe the cures to see if anything could help him. Aria is still constantly let out some of her magic without realizing and her friends always need to remind her whenever her magic ran off. As an elf who posses magic, he once thought he's also en elf because he could also use magic. But he doesn't have elves pointy ears and he can't do other traits elves can. Then he wondered if he's a demon like Noir who could use a bit of magic. But he doesn't have horns like demons and his aura is far from them. He fully know that he is not human for humans cannot use magic except the cures who become a bit inhuman because of these magical powers. Before he goes to his shooting location, he stopped at the library and looked for a book about races. He borrowed it and Noir called him asked where is he. He hurriedly went to the location using his portal and appeared in the shooting location. The staffs helped him get ready as he arrived and Shiro took his belongings as he wait while reading a book. Noir asked Gale where was he and he apologized for being late because he went to the library first. Noir said its rare for him to borrow books from library. She thought he always prefer reading it there. The shooting began. The shooting finished and they teleported near a mini market because Shiro need to buy some eggs. While waiting, Gale is reading the book he borrowed. He carefully read each page and fold a page where he thinks it might picture him a bit. Noir told him he is not supposed to fold borrowed books like that. Gale said with his magic nothing will ever happen when he unfolds it. They walked home, Noir and Shiro are busy chatting about tomorrows schedule while Gale is busy reading. When they arrived, Aria and Ferio had prepared dinner. Aria greeted them and she spot Gale reading. She told Gale its dangerous to read while walk like that. Gale apologized and went to his room. Ferio told him dinner is ready and Gale said he is not hungry while reading the book. Aria asked Noir and Shiro what happened and both shrugged. They ate dinner while Gale is busy reading in his room as he scribbled noted about what he read. The door knocked and Aria came in while carrying a tray of food. She told Gale to eat or he will get sick. She peeked at Gale's table and ask what is he doing. Surprised, Gale stopped writing as Aria read what is he writing. Aria looked and ask what is this for. Gale sighed and told Aria his reason. Gale thought it might help him and the cures if he just know what is he. Aria apologized because she doesn't know herself. On the day she picked him up, she never cared of what is he because it doesn't matter to her. Gale got angry and said it must be nice to know who she is and knows everything in her life. He said Aria will never know the feeling of being completely lost and hopeless like he is now. Shocked, Aria apologized. She told Gale to eat dinner as she leaves his room. Malitia just finished several spells that Nox asked to test and she said that its all are useless but she do found one spell that could be worth to try. Nox ask which one and Malitia showed one. She said it is pretty similar with their previous attempts which is what they do to Ferio and Kito. Malitia said that Ferio might failed because they only unleash his demonic powers and the one with that human boy failed because he is human. Nox then asked who will be their first try, Malitia said she was thinking of Shiro but then she remembered the blond boy who always with the cures. Nox agreed that he felt some peculiar magic from him. He asked how to do it and Malitia asked Bliss to help her testing this. Bliss turned to her and ask who are her targets. Unlike usual, Gale overslept the next day. He wakes up and walked down stairs to find Ferio watching TV in the living room. Surprised, Ferio asked Gale if he's not feeling well. Gale asked no and why, Ferio answered that everyone has leave about an hour ago. Confused, Gale looked at the clock and rushed as he realized that he's late. Gale rushed to school and came right before the second period started. He apologized to the teachers for being late and said that he got an emergency shooting. The teachers forgive him as he went to his seat. Gale sighed. He walked to his seat while Roku laughed at him. His eyes met with Aria and she looked down. After school, he was about to leave when Yuuki asked if she could tag along because she got no clubs today. Gale said its fine but he's going to have another shooting. They walked from school and Gale told Yuuki he's going to return a book to the library. Yuuki saw the book in Gale's hand and ask what book it is. Gale said its none of her business, but Yuuki frowned and took the book from his hand by force. Yuuki saw the title and Gale snatched it back. Yuuki then asked if he has found his answer. Gale ask if she know from Aria and Yuuki nodded, Aria looked down and tell her everything. Yuuki told him he's so mean for making Aria cry. Gale frowned and said if she doesn't know how it feels, just shut up. Yuuki said she can't shut up because she is worried about him. She told Gale that she do agree what Aria said, it doesn't matter what is he. Gale shouted at her and said that she will never know the feeling of being lost and empty. Yuuki yelled back, she doesn't know and probably never will but she tried to feel what he is feeling and he should at least be thankful that there are still people who worried about him. Gale stopped and stared at Yuuki. Yuuki said that she will try to help Gale restore his memories and find The Core with all she can because he shouldn't carry this burden himself. When she finds out about Shinju's amnesia, it also came to a shock and she's confused, sad and don't know what to do. What she can do is help her continue each day happily. Gale stared at her as a tear flows down from his eyes. Then he smiled and giggled. Yuuki asked what's funny. Gale hugged Yuuki and thanked her. Hearing it from her made him feel human. Yuuki blushed but let him hug her until she said that he might want to let go because there might be paparazzi and his fans sneaking around. Gale just realized and let go of her. Both doesn't realize the one who is sneaking on them is Bliss. Malitia had told her to take his DNA but the real body can't move from a certain dimension as the source of power. Yuuki told Gale to apologize to Aria right now. Gale said he'll do it later but Yuuki keep glaring at him. He took out his cellphone and called Aria. She picked up and Gale apologized to her. Aria smiled and said she's glad if he found his answer. Gale said he hasn't found one, but he will slowly. Yuuki and Gale get out of the library as a claw took him by force. Aria heard Yuuki and Gale shouting and asked what's wrong but none of them answers. Bliss took Gale to her hands and grabbed his head. Yuuki transformed as Gale is took as hostage. Bliss took some of his hair and her magic surrounds it followed by explosion. When the smoke cleared, Yuuki saw Gale trapped in a dark crystal while in front of her is a dark version of Gale. Meanwhile, the call line stopped and Aria is shocked. Ferio asked what's wrong and Aria ran outside. She think where could both of them be at this hour. Gale should've had shooting but if Yuuki is there they might not be there yet. Aria remembered about Gale's book and ran to the library. She arrived with Yuuki being thrown away to the ground. Aria asked what happened and Yuuki pointed at the dark Gale. Shocked, Aria transformed and helped Yuuki. They fight Gale's dark clone, but Gale has surprisingly very strong magic they never seen before. Both are struggled to even touch him. Yuuki asked if the others know and Aria said she asked Ferio to send a message to them. But they had a feeling that at this state, they will be dead before the others come. Appearing Character Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Malitia * Nox * Bliss * Daemonium Other Characters * Hanamiya Kito * Takibi Roku * Ferio Trivia * It is revealed that Gale is an unknown being. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes